


Turn On Voice Chat!

by xFatherVIXX



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, gamerbin!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFatherVIXX/pseuds/xFatherVIXX
Summary: A lonely Taekwoon comes in midst of Hongbin's gaming and disturbs him. They make a bet.





	Turn On Voice Chat!

It was just the usual night, the nights in which Hongbin doesn't stream. He was playing PUBG peacefully.

But tonight was a very uncomfortable night for Jung Taekwoon. The man has been dying for attention but never bothered anyone. Hyuk has recently finished theatre play and is currently at his parent's house. Jaehwan has yet another musical coming up and is currently busy practicing. Wonshik is out having concerts so he's doing what he should. Obviously, Hakyeon is in the military so he was going to be ignored but Taekwoon had to think about him otherwise he would get a nightmare about him.

And at last, he narrowed it down to Hongbin. The psycho of the house who is currently screaming beyond the wall, cursing all he wants and it was a major, actually the only giveaway that he wasn't streaming. Taekwoon smiles to himself along with the dread. He might get what he wants or he could even get his head bitten off.

All depends on Hongbin.

And thus, he is in front of Hongbin's door, hand stilled in midst of his process to knock but a laugh, blood-curdling one, has him thinking of many more things he could do right now other than entering in this hell hole.

But still, being a bit dumb from birth and also an attention whore, he still decides to knock and go in without waiting for an answer cuz he knew he wouldn't get one.

Hongbin was there, sitting on his bed and playing on his phone. Taekwoon noticed that he bought a new one not so long ago and looks like he had already put it through hell. 'Poor thing', Taekwoon would say if it had any feelings. He walks towards Hongbin's chair and pulls it out of the table and sits down while facing the struggling male.

"YEAH!!" Hongbin yells in victory as he jumps up and throws his fists at the roof. Hongbin does a small victory dance before stilling. He looks with wide eyes as he takes in the other person in his room, on his chair, facing him.

"Good work," Taekwoon tells with a smile on his lips. Hongbin returns it with an awkward smile of his own.

"When did you come in?" Hongbin asks, sitting back down with his head bowed down in embarrassment. Cute.

"When you were too engrossed to even notice." Taekwoon points at the phone.

"So, why are you here?" Hongbin asks, picking his phone and claiming his rewards for the victory.

"Not much. Just didn't want to be alone." Taekwoon shrugs.

"Funny how the 'leave me alone' lion became the 'please give me attention' kitten," Hongbin says in fact. Taekwoon scoffs in reply but there's a smile on his face. Hongbin goes back to the phone and upgrades his character before going for another round. Taekwoon pouts at the behavior and concludes that he should earn his wishes.

So, he got off the chair and walked towards the latter. Hongbin who was waiting for his game to load glances up to see the cause of his bed dipping only to be pushed harshly back, falling on his pillow with a soft thump.

"What the fuck!?" Hongbin cusses but was immediately torn away by the beginning of the game. He fumbled for his phone and sighed in relief seeing that he was still on the plane.

Taekwoon's pout grows even more and he straddles Hongbin, his butt directly against his dick. He presses down but Hongbin is not producing any reaction. Unsatisfied, he starts bouncing up and down his crotch, earning a gasp from Hongbin and also some squirms in an attempt to get him off. Taekwoon, not ready to give up, sits down too fast and hard, eliciting a gasp from both of them. Hongbin was already half-hard. 

Taekwoon smirked down on his while rotating his hips and letting out sinful sounds but Hongbin only furrowed his brows and tried to focus on the game. Sooner or later, Taekwoon's hands pulling down his pants along with his underwear and then Taekwoon bare thighs touching his own gets Hongbin distracted and he ends up being shot. With a frustrated shout, he sits up and their faces are too close.

"Hyung, how about making a bet?" Hongbin offers, pushing his hips up slightly that had Taekwoon gasping.

"Te-tell," Taekwoon speaks.

"You play while I touch you. If you win, I'll give you whatever you wish. But if you lose... You'll regret ever disturbing me." Hongbin states firmly and it sends shivers down Taekwoon's spine.

"Deal." Taekwoon agrees and is immediately flipped so that he falls on his back.

"Turn around and start the new game."

Taekwoon does as he's told. He takes Hongbin's phone and starts a new game after reading through a tutorial. By the time Taekwoon finished the tutorial, his underwear was already discarded, leaving him only in the oversized sweater he was wearing. Just as he taps on the play button, a cap clicks open. While loading, rubbing of slick substance echoed in the room. As the game presented a plane, a hand was slapped against his bare cheeks. Taekwoon yelps out at the abrupt action but it quickly becomes a whimper when a finger teases around his rim.

"Ass up." Hongbin commands and Taekwoon follows. The younger sticks his middle finger in and just slowly pushes it. Taekwoon was so into it that he hadn't even realized that he was still in the game until a voice spoke out; he couldn't help but let out a confused sound. "It's a voice chat." Hongbin assured before twisting his finger inside the older.

Taekwoon started the game with confusion; though having read the tutorial, he still couldn't get the controls right. He took the bullets of another gun while having a gun if an entirely different kind. He forgot to pick up the aid and also ran around in the open. Hongbin was just enjoying his hyung's suffering and laughed every once in a while when Taekwoon did something ridiculous. The elder was really terrible at games.

Not too later, Taekwoon had cried out; two reasons, he was shot to death, and Hongbin had directly changed from one to three fingers.

"Start a new game. Until you win, don't you dare cum." Hongbin states. Tonight was going to be a long night for Taekwoon.

He started a new game; lost. Another round; lost again. Hongbin was already inside him at one point and started moving slowly enough to make Taekwoon whine before it turned into yelps as a hand came flying down his ass.

He was in his fifth game when Hongbin started to move a bit faster, a bit harder; just the way Taekwoon would go mad for it was just more. When Hongbin gave a particularly hard thrust that had Taekwoon seeing stars; the older's fingers accidentally slipped to the 'On' button of the voice chat. Everyone as greeting each other, quite a lively bunch. Teammates were calling out to their members who either replied by voice, message or sign in the game itself.

When Taekwoon's number was called out, he made an effort to type yes before letting out a loud moan when one of Hongbin's hand came forward to pinch at his pink nub. Everyone had suddenly become silent but Taekwoon thought that it was just because the game was beginning.

Hongbin began to get impatient and he started thrusting in and out of Taekwoon at a faster speed, just enough to please himself but not enough for Taekwoon's pleasure. Regardless of that, Taekwoon shamelessly continued letting out moans; not really caring since nobody was in the dorm other than him and Hongbin. There wasn't anybody to listen. (Or so he thought)

The players in the game would talk once in a whole before falling silent whenever Taekwoon would moan out. But who out of the two will notice that shit? Hongbin continued driving to his own pleasure while Taekwoon tried his best to concentrate on the game, managing to get at least three kill as a minute remained.

As it was in the last ten seconds, Taekwoon's attention drifted off to the man thrusting behind him. He pushed his hips back, earning immense pleasure at the action and moaned out loud as the game was having a count down of the last seconds. When the game showed that his team won, Taekwoon twisted his body to show Hongbin who smiled proudly and flipped Taekwoon around so that the older was on his back on his back. (XD)

"Good job... Now, what would my kitten like?" Hongbin asks, his face closing to Taekwoon's before kissing him hard as a reward. When he broke the kiss, the older's lips were already red and were glistening under the lights of his room. With a growl, he rutted deeper into Taekwoon who in turn let out a contented purr before wrapping his legs around Hongbin

"Please. Let me cum." Taekwoon pleads with teary eyes and Hongbin offers him a sweet smile.

"Of course kitten."

Just as soon as he said that he started to fuck the older fast and hard, just the way Taekwoon loved.

It didn't take long for Taekwoon to cum, followed by Hongbin releasing inside him. The two of them messily cleaned up before pulling the blankets above themselves.

\----------

Hongbin was awake when his phone rung a notification. It was from PUBG about some friend request along with a message.

He opened the game and his inbox only to be surprised by the message.

Userxxx: Next times, try turning off your mic before doing it.

Hongbin tried to comprehend the message before blushing at it like a dumbass. He sent an apology before looking at the sleeping older beside him and wondering how red the later would become on reading the message. He decided to let the elder live out of this shame for this time.

Next, he went to his friend request. The player's profile itself looked suspicious but still, Hongbin checked the message sent by the player.

XxX: You sound so pretty. Can I have your number?

And added with that was an emoticon of eggplant and sweat. Enraged, Hongbin canceled his request and also blocked the user for good measures.

Another notification dinged in a second and this time from YouTube, a video of a gamer he liked very much. He happily opened it to see the man play PUBG.

As he continued watching, a familiar moaning resounded in midst of the game. Hongbin watched throughout the video with a hard-on. But as the gamer concluded, something got him angry again.

: "And that last game though, wow. Just wow. Whoever you are, I'd love to have a night with you." And with that, he winked before standing up, and any fan would notice the hard-on the YouTuber had in his pants. Hongbin slid down the comments to see the majority of it about the last game. Various kinds of comments; from shameless to wanting to fuck the person; all sorts of crude comments that would surely have Taekwoon fainting.

Speaking of the devil, the older lets out a groan before opening his eyes barely to see Hongbin with his phone. The younger quickly put his phone back, not ever wanting the elder to know about any of this and moves closer to the older for him to nuzzle.

"How are you feeling?" Hongbin asks.

"Dirty." Taekwoon complains and Hongbin laughs at it.

"Let's get out after five minutes." Hongbin says.

"Sure, but what about you?" Taekwoon asks as a knee pushes up between Hongbin's legs.

"Fuck. Taekwoon, you've done it now." Hongbin groans and gets up, lifting the older up on his shoulder and taking him to the bathroom, ignoring every cry of the older to release him.

He will never ever let Taekwoon play PUBG ever again. Never with voice chat on.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: This is based on real-life events. My bro was just playing PUBG while I was studying and in one of the games, I literally started hearing moans. asasfhakjdfhjlaf  
> Thank you for reading and please do leave comments!


End file.
